A Special Friendship
by Monkeefan42
Summary: Michael, then referred to as Robert, is five years old. He's very lonely in Texas, as the children his age don't like him much. He soon befriends his new neighbor Anne, a girl two years his junior. This story follows the lives of Robert Michael Nesmith and Anne Tierney from childhood to adulthood.
1. Chapter 1

_Michael, then referred to as Robert, is five years old. He's very lonely in Texas, as the children his age don't like him much. When a three year old named Anne becomes his new neighbor, he is happily surprised that the girl isn't mean to him. He does realize that she's little still, but she listens to him, and that makes him happy. This story follows the lives of Robert Michael Nesmith and Anne Tierney from childhood to adulthood. _

It was about one in the afternoon and little Mike was being watched by his aunt. Unfortunately his mother couldn't be at home all of the time because she worked. He had just come back from the park which was down the block, a few neighborhood kids having been mean to him. He sat down on his front stoop and sniffled. "I'm never gonna have any friends." He whimpered and rested his head in his hands. A few minutes later, he heard a car pull up across the street. He wiped at his eyes and watched as a tall woman with black hair came out of the car. "I guess they're the new neighbors." Mike said to himself. He remembered having seen the moving truck come by earlier in the week. He watched as the woman helped a little girl out of the car.

The little girl carried one bag for her mom, and Mike couldn't help but smile when he saw a little white dog at her heels. "Sit, Snowball" he heard the little girl say, and Snowball sat down, nuzzling her leg. When the girl and her mother were settled inside, Mike picked a Lilly from his mother's garden and headed across the street. He rang the bell , and soon saw the little girl at the door, her mother behind her. She was very small with fair skin, Titian hair, and big gray eyes. "Hello new neighbor." Mike smiled and handed the girl his flower. "This is for you. Don't eat it, okay?" The small girl smiled and smelled the flower. "Thanks. I won't eat." Mike chuckled."My name is Robert Nesmith. What's yours?"

The girl wrinkled her nose. "I call you Nezzy instead? And I'm Anne." Mike looked shy. "I hate the name Robert too. How about you call me Nezzy but only when we're alone?" Anne nodded and gave him a hug. "Say, Anne? Are you a Yankee?" Anne looked up at him, her big gray eyes sad. "That's not nice." Mike looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry. " He watched as the small girl sat on her front steps, her dog curling up on her lap. "What kind of dog is that?" Anne kissed the dog's head. "He's a Begone Freeze. I call him Snowball." Mike pet the dog and it licked his hand. "Snowball is cute. Can you go to the playground tomorrow?"

Anne looked shy and went inside to ask her mother, soon coming back. She pouted and shook her head. "Mama says next week." Mike understood. "Is it cause your house isn't fixed up?" Anne nodded. "Only bed in my room. My bed and Snowball's bed." Mike smiled softly. "Does Snowball ever sleep in your bed?" Anne thought for a moment. "When he's sad, I let him. Or when a cat hurts him." Mike got to his feet. "How old are you?" Anne looked shy. "I'm three. "Mike nodded. "I'm two years older. That's okay though." Anne beamed. "Yup. It's okay. I help mama now, okay?" Mike waved as the girl and her dog went back into the house."


	2. Chapter 2

Later in the week, Mike had gone to the corner store. He used five cents of his allowance to get a nice bone for Snowball, then made his way toward Anne's house. He rang the bell and Anne's mother answered. "Hello. Are you Anne's friend?" Mike nodded with a smile. "I brought a bone for Snowball!" The woman chuckled. "Thank you. She's in her room upstairs. " She led Mike up to Anne's room and Mike gently knocked on her door. "Anne? Are you awake?" The small girl was asleep in her bed with Snowball, but when she heard his voice, she opened her eyes. "Hello!" Mike smiled and pet her dog. "I got you something special, Snowball." The dog looked at the bone and yipped. "Oh, he loves bones. Thank you Nezzy." Mike watched as the dog licked his hand, then gingerly took the bone. Anne began to giggle as he gnawed at the bone.

"He says thank you." Mike helped Anne out of bed and gave her a hug. "You're really pretty, Anne. I like your hair." Anne smiled shyly and nuzzled his chest. "Want to play trucks?" Mike looked surprised but nodded. "You have trucks?" He watched as the little girl took two trucks from her book shelf, handing him the blue one. "I don't like dollies. They're boring." Mike agreed and made a little road out of her blocks so that the trucks could go on it. The two of them had a fun time racing their trucks. When they tired of that, Anne got a tennis ball from an unpacked box and handed it to Mike. "Throw it, Nezzy!"

Mike threw the ball over the bed, and watched as the white dog leaped for the ball."He loves tennis balls." She held the ball over her head and Snowball stood on his hind legs. He leaned against the toddler, knocking her down. "Ahh! Snowball no!" Mike caught the girl before her head hit the floor. He looked worried as Anne began to cry. "Oh, Anne, don't cry. It'll be alright. He hugged her and kissed her cheek until she calmed down. "Snowball didn't mean it. He was excited." Anne sniffled and rested her head on his chest. "I know. But he scared me."

Mike stroked her hair and smiled when snowball gave Anne his paw. "See? He says he's sorry." Anne shook his paw and wiped at her eyes. "Thanks Nezzy. I love you." Mike blushed and patted her head. "Love you too, Anne. I don't wanna see you crying." Anne looked pretty tired, so he helped her back into her bed. "I wish I had a fluffy bed like yours, Anne." Anne patted the space next to her."You sleep here okay?" Mike smiled and took his shoes off. "Really?" Anne nodded as he laid beside her. He rested his head on the extra pillow and closed his eyes. "Anne? What do you wanna be when you grow up?" Anne smiled softly. "An artist."

Mike smiled. "That sounds like a fun job. I want to be a cowboy, only Ma says bein' a cowboy isn't a job." Anne didn't understand. "It is so. What about sheriff?" Mike nodded."Maybe. I don't have a talent like you though." Anne closed her eyes with a smile. "I don't know what talent means, but I know you make me happy." Mike looked sad and he held her hand. "No one else likes me, Anne. Promise you'll always be my friend?" The small girl nodded as she drifted off to sleep. "Course, Nezzy. I'll be your friend forever." Mike felt reassured by this, and he went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The following week, Anne, with her mother's permission, goes across the street to Mike's house. She is tugging a wagon and she rings the bell. His mother Bette answers the door, and Anne smiles shyly. "Hello Miss Bette. Is Nezzy home?" Bette chuckled softly at the way she addressed her. "Sure, he's home. Want to come inside while he's getting dressed?" Anne nodded, so Bette scooped her up and took her inside. "You're the cutest little thing, Anne." Anne sat beside her on the couch. "Thank you. Nezzy says that too." Bette chuckled. "Where did this Nezzy business come from?" Anne looked shy. "I can't say his full name and he hates Robert."

Bette stroked the girl's hair. "Oh, I see. I suppose Nesmith is difficult to say. I forget you're only three." She tickled Anne's sides and she giggled, curling up behind a pillow. Mike entered the room then and he laughed when he saw Anne. "What is she doin' Ma?" Anne poked her head out from behind the pillow, and he waved at her. "Let's go for a ride in the wagon, Anne." The small girl squealed with delight as his mother set her in the carriage. "Lots of hills okay?" Bette looked concerned and shook her head. "He's only taking you on the sidewalk." Anne huffed as he wheeled her out of the house. "I'm sorry Anne. Maybe we can go to the park?"

Anne whined but let him take her to the playground. She was about to go to the slide when a group of kids surrounded her and Mike. "Hey Nesmith" One of the boys taunted. "Is that your girlfriend? Ain't she a little young?" Anne narrowed her eyes as a boy tried to touch her dress. "You're such a square, Nesmith. Look at those old clothes. You look like a bum." Mike ignored them, but soon one of the boys pushed him, another balling up his first. Angry tears welled up in Anne's eyes, and before the boy could hit Mike, she punched him in the stomach so hard that he doubled over. " Go away! Get out!" She shrieked. She bit another boy's hand for good measure, and watched as the three boys ran away. Mike was stunned.

He had never seen Anne act up like that. He was a little embarrassed that a three year old stood up for him, but when he saw that she was crying, he curled his arms around her. "My brave Anne." He whispered softly. "Thank you." Anne trembled in his arms and sobbed. "I hate them. They want to hurt you." Mike kissed the top of her head and gave her his hankie. "You have a good left hook there, Anne." Anne wiped at her eyes and sniffled. "Left hook?" She began to smile when Mike laughed. "It means you punch very well." She handed him his hankie back and drew a deep breath before heading to the slide.

On their way home, Mike took Anne to the candy store. "You can pick any candy that you want. Only no gum. You're too young for that." Anne pouted but stood on her toes to look at the candy. "Green apple lollipop please." The store owner chuckled and handed it to her, Mike giving the man a penny. "Anything else, Anne?" Anne shook her head, content with her lollipop and she licked at it happily. "Thank you Nezzy." She sat in her wagon with a sigh. "Are you hurt?" Mike shook his head. "They just shoved me a bit. I'm okay." He bought a lollipop for himself and then left, pushing Anne in her wagon. He soon stopped the wagon by her house and helped her out. "Say Anne? Promise you'll always be brave like that?" Anne's gray eyes twinkled. "Promise. A brave old lady." Mike smiled and watched as she went inside. When he saw that she was safe, he headed back to his home.


	4. Chapter 4

Two years later, Bette's neighbor was getting married, and both Anne and Mike were invited to come along with his mom. Mike was already dressed in worn dress pants and a top, and Bette was in her room, helping Anne with her hair. The seven year old knocked on the door "Anne, can I come in?" Anne looked up at Bette and she nodded "Okay!" Mike smiled when he saw Anne "Wow, Anne looks pretty, Ma." Bette was spraying the ends of Anne's hair which she had curled. "Thank you, Mama Bette." Bette chuckled as the little girl looked at herself in the mirror. "What do you think, Anne?" Anne smiled "I look pretty!" She giggled as Mike tickled her sides, and she tried to push him away. "Robert, you'd better not act up at the wedding. No wrestling or tickling anyone, okay?" Bette looked at her son sternly and he nodded "I promise, Ma. Anne and I will be out of the way." He smiled as Anne nuzzled his side "Ready to go, Anne?" Mike watched as she ran to Bette's bed and got her little purse. "Okay, ready!"

Bette took Anne's hand and led them out to her car. Once she got them settled in the back seat, she started toward the local church. Things went smoothly at the church, and Anne was proud of Mike because he carried the wedding rings without tripping. Once they were at the wedding reception, Mike found a little table for them. He took Anne over to the buffet and helped make a plate for her before they finally sat down. Mike was extremely happy because he was allowed to eat whatever he wanted. Times were tough for him and his mom, and there were times where they had to skip meals, simply because they didn't have enough money for food.

Anne giggled as Mike ate his food quickly. "Slow down, Nezzy. We'll be here for a while." Mike blushed and set his fork and knife down "Sorry Anne. I didn't have breakfast this morning, and I'm starved." Anne nodded, feeling sorry for the older boy. "The bride looked pretty, didn't she?" Mike smiled and patted her hand "She sure did. Are you ever gonna get married, Anne?" Anne thought about this for a moment "Maybe when I'm older. I'll marry a boy and we'll have two doggies." Mike giggled "Doggies? No kids?" Anne shook her head "Doggies are cuter. I'd have one like Snowball and maybe a Scottie." Mike smiled softly "If we get married, I'll make sure you have two dogs." The small girl smiled and started on her food.

Mike and Anne spent the day talking and dancing. They made sure they didn't play because they both knew that Bette would be upset if they did. The two of them danced for a little while, and then headed back to their seats, as Mike wanted to try some of the ice cream. Anne was really tired, and when he finished eating, she rested her head in his lap. "Aww Anne. I'm bored too. I think we'll be leaving soon." She sighed softly "If we get married, do you promise our wedding won't be this long?" Mike kissed her cheek "Of course. Besides, we don't have as many relatives as these people." Anne breathed a sigh of relief as Bette headed over to their table. "I think we'd better start for home, kids. It's getting late."

Mike took Anne's hand and said goodbye to the bride and groom. They were both happier when they got into the car, and Anne smiled softly "Maybe this weekend we can have a sleepover in your tree house?" Mike grinned "You bet! My Uncle gave me some netting so that no bugs get into the tree house. So we'll be safe." Anne pouted as Bette pulled up in front of her home. "Thanks Bette, and thanks for staying with me, Nezzy. She pecked him on the lips and he blushed as the little girl got out of the car and went into her house. Bette chuckled "She sure likes you, son." She looked back at him and smoothed his hair "Remember, you always treat a lady with respect." Mike smiled "I know, Ma. I'll always be good to her." Bette nodded in approval, and pulled into their driveway across the street." I'm proud of you, Robert." Mike smiled shyly and he followed her into the house. He had never been kissed by a girl before, and he had to admit, it felt wonderful.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Anne was fifteen, she and Mike were attending Thomas Jefferson High School. Mike was very self conscious about his gangly body and crooked teeth. Anne was short for her age, but Mike thought she was beautiful. Although the school year had barely begun, she had been quiet and withdrawn lately, her dog having died the week that school started. Today Mike spotted her from across the cafeteria. Once he had his lunch, he grabbed his tray and headed over to her table, sitting across from her. "Anne, are you okay?" Anne looked over at him sadly and shook her head. "I don't feel well. I want to go home." Mike's eyes softened. "Say, Anne? How about we get out of here? I have a surprise for you." Anne sniffled and slowly got up "We'll go over to the back door and you go out first, okay?"

Anne nodded and casually exited the lunch room. Within a few seconds she had made it out of the building. When Mike didn't arrive, she opened the door a crack to see where he was. She gasped as she saw one of the deans striking him across the face. Anne lost her temper. She rushed over to the Dean and yanked Mike away from him as hard as she could. "If you touch this boy again, believe me, I know the right people, and they'll have you fired." She held onto Mike and led him out of the back door. "Michael, are you okay?" Mike nodded and brushed away the blood from his cheek "I'm fine Anne. Thanks for helpin' me." Anne gently held his hand "Let's stop at my house, okay? You need to be patched up."

Mike reluctantly agreed. Luckily Anne's mother was at work, and she brought him into the bathroom. He watched as Anne cleaned his wound and put a bandage over it. "Love you Anne" he said softly "I'm sorry I'm a pain." Anne kissed his wound "You're not a pain at all. I'm sorry I've been so mopey. " As Anne sat beside him, he looked at her chest. "Anne, I don't mean to be rude, but why do you hide your breasts? When we went swimming last week I saw that you taped them down." Anne blushed deeply "They're big and I can't run well when the tape is off." Mike pouted "Can I see them? I've only seen Peggy from calculus's breasts. She showed all us boys after gym class one day. "Anne huffed playfully "Doesn't she spend enough time on her back as it is?"

Nez chuckled as Anne took her shirt off "She sure does. She's gonna get in trouble someday." He helped Anne remove the tape. "Anne, you're crazy. They're the perfect size. Can I touch them?" Anne nodded as he moved his hands over her breasts "I love you Michael. You're the only boy I'd trust." Mike closed his eyes as her lips met his in a passionate kiss. "Mm you're a great kisser, Anne. Much better than the slobber you'd give me when you were little." Anne nibbled his ear "I was three. Besides, I only kissed your cheeks. I didn't want to catch cooties back then." She shivered as the older boy began to mouth at her breasts. Mike soon began to suck on her nipples, but a small squeal escaped her lips. "Ow, Nezzy don't bite." Mike looked embarrassed "I'm sorry, Anne. I got carried away." He kissed at her nipples until her body relaxed, and she sighed softly. "Do you bite all of the girls you date?" Mike gently cupped her breasts "You know I haven't dated any other girls since the Summer. I don't want my Anne getting jealous." Anne smiled shyly "That's when I stopped too. "

Mike smiled to himself, glad that Anne loved him as much as he loved her. "Anne, I still have that surprise for you, so we'd better get goin' okay?" Anne shivered as he helped her into her shirt. "Okay." She got her pocketbook and followed him out of the house. After walking for a few blocks, he stopped at a large house at the end of the block and headed toward the back yard.

An elderly man was seated in a chair, and he smiled when he saw Mike. "Glad you came back, son. Is this the little lady?" Mike nodded, and the man led them to his back porch. Anne couldn't believe her eyes when she saw two dogs that looked exactly like her Snowball, and the old man smiled. "We were breedin' them for a while. These two pups were born a year ago, and we've shown them a few times. But now my wife and I are gettin' old and we can't get around like we used to. I decided on sellin' one of the pups, and the other I'll keep. The girl here is Sue and the boy is Henry." Anne smiled as Henry bounded up to her and licked at her legs. The female was more reserved, and she sat down by Mike's feet. Anne played with Henry for a bit to determine his temperament.

She giggled as the furry dog ran around the lawn with his toy and zoomed back to her. "Aww, come here Henry." She scooped him up in her arms and he kissed her cheek." He's so sweet. How much do you want for the boy?" The man smiled softly "How does ten dollars sound?" The young girl handed him the money, and she watched as he went into the house to find the dog's papers. "Nezzy, I don't know how to thank you" She whispered." Mike smiled and patted the dog's head "Did you like the girl dog? She didn't even wanna play with me." Anne set her dog down "The female Bichons are known to be snotty. It's just the way they are."

She smiled as the man came out with the papers, as well as a little carrying case to put her dog in. "Thank you sir. I'll take good care of him. " Anne and Mike waved to the man as they left with the dog. "I never want to see you sad, Anne. I see how depressed you look every time I come out with Ma's new poodle." Anne hugged him close, and he kissed her cheek. "I'm going to cook a special dinner for you tomorrow night. So come over at six, okay?" Mike nodded and when they reached her house, he helped her set up Snowball's old pillow and toys. Henry ate some food and nuzzled Mike's leg before he went to sleep on the pillow. "I'd better head back. Ma knows I get back around this time. Tomorrow we're off, so I'll check up on you and Henry in the morning." Anne smiled as the older boy gave her a kiss before leaving. Mike always knew how to cheer her up, and she loved him for that.


	6. Chapter 6

Anne was having a good week. She had gotten a new dog last Friday, and she was also happy because Mike had made their relationship official. Sure, their mothers joked that they had been dating since they were little, but Anne knew that now things were different. She knew this wasn't a teenage crush, and that she wanted to be with him forever. She got out of class an hour later than Mike, and after school, they walked home together. When Anne reached her house, her mother greeted her at the door. "Anne, can I talk to you for a minute?" The young girl nodded as her mother sat her down at the kitchen table. "I've been offered a job position in New York. We'll be making a lot more money, and the school systems are better there." Anne was at a loss for words. "Mom, can't I stay here?" Her mother shook her head "You're too young to be living on your own. You need to be with me in New York." Anne got up from her chair "There's no way I'm leaving. Michael and Bette are my favorite people in the world. I can't be away from them."

Her mother's voice became stern. "We're going to New York whether you like it or not, young lady. We're leaving the end of this month, and that's final!" Anne shook her head as she headed up to her room. She couldn't believe this was happening. Bette had been more of a mother to her than her own mom, and she couldn't imagine why she wanted her with her in New York. Breaking the news to Mike the next day was the hardest. She could tell he was trying very hard not to cry. Anne wiped at her eyes "Nezzy, promise me we'll still get married. I love you so much." Mike curled his arms around her "Of course we will." He tightened his hold around her as she began to sob "Shh Annie. It's going to be okay." He held Anne until she cried herself to sleep, and he laid down beside her, closing his eyes. "We'll be together, Anne. You'll see."


	7. Chapter 7

Michael and Anne corresponded every day for five years. Whether it was a letter or a phone call, they always kept in touch. She wrote to Mike when he was in the air force, and when he left high school, even when he was trying to make it as a folk singer. But one day in 1963, the letters stopped coming. A month later, a letter came in the mail from Bette saying that Michael had gotten married and that he and his wife were expecting a child. This was too much for Anne. She was hurt beyond words. Too hurt to cry or feel any emotion other than numbness. She continued to communicate with Bette through the years, but from that day on, Anne strived to make something of herself, and to put all of her emotions into her work. Anne's dream, since she was a little girl, was to become an artist. She began working on drawing ads for companies and designing sheet patterns, and by 1965 she had enough money to open up a store in Greenwich Village.

Sure, Anne didn't have the perfect life, but things sure began to shape up for her. Business was booming in her art studio, and Andy Warhol had used her as a model for several of his magazine ads. Soon, more modeling jobs began to open up for Anne. She was always out at benefit dinners with various artists, and auctioning off some of her pieces at galleries in New York and San Francisco. She was no Twiggy, but she was an 'it' girl, as Warhol liked to call her. Anne had to admit that she liked when people stopped to tell her that they loved her in Vogue, or that they bought one of her paintings. She was getting attention, something that she hadn't received in a very long time.

A year later, Anne was in the grocery store when she happened to glance at one of the teen magazines. Mike's face was plastered on a Tiger Beat magazine, and for a moment she thought she was seeing things. She flipped through the magazine. Sure enough, an article on 'Michael Nesmith' was on page ten. She put the magazine back on the rack and shook her head, putting her items on the conveyor belt. She decided to put him out of her mind. Sure, he was on every teen magazine, but she would learn to ignore it.

Back in Los Angeles, Mike had a day off and was spending it with his wife. He watched as she showed him a section of her magazine "Do you believe this girl? She must have slept with every band member in the area. Here she is with Mick Jagger. Last week she was with Chris Hillman." Mike chuckled softly as he glanced at the page "Baby, it's the sixties. That's what people do." He was silent as he read the caption near the picture "Anne Tierney? Nah, it can't be." Phyllis looked at him quizzically "You know her?" Mike sighed softly "Just a little girl I knew back in Texas. I doubt it's the same girl." Phyllis nodded and went back to her magazine, but Mike couldn't help thinking about how rotten he had been to her. "My poor Annie." He thought to himself "I'm so sorry."


	8. Chapter 8

It was early in the year of 1968 that Mike finally saw Anne in the flesh. They were both invited to a benefit dinner in which artists of all kinds were selling their art, the proceeds going to charity. Mike had donated some money to the cause, and he had been invited along with Davy to attend the dinner. The dinner was set up at a nice banquet hall in Manhattan, and both Davy and Mike were pleased that it wasn't a stuffy affair. There were many hippies and mods present, and hip music was playing throughout the hall. Davy grinned and looked up at his band mate "Hey Mike, there's a lot of girls here, man." Mike rolled his eyes as Davy wandered off, and he walked around the hall, browsing the art that was on display. There were photography pieces, as well as paintings, sketches, and even handwritten lyrics by some famous rock groups.

As he looked at the art, he noticed a girl who had her back to him. She was wearing a green mini dress with a peter pan collar, and her titian hair was shoulder length and curled outward at the ends. He watched as she struggled to get an easel open, and he headed over to her. "Need some help? These things can be tricky. Sometimes they rust shut." The girl smiled softly, looking at the easel "The worst is when you open it up and it nips your finger." Mike chuckled softly and helped her open up the easel. "There you go. Are you one of the artists?" The young girl placed the work of art onto the easel before she turned to look at him "Well, I-" she paused when she saw his face. "I am" she said curtly. "But I'm sure you know that already."

Mike was confused. Why was she so upset with him when they'd only just met? He looked down at the petite girl, and her gray eyes met his. If there's one thing that he couldn't forget, it was those beautiful eyes. His thoughts drifted to her as a little girl in Texas, and his expression softened "Annie?" Anne looked at him sadly and she turned her back to him. "Darlin' can we talk?" Anne started for the staircase and Mike followed her. When they were both out of earshot, she sat down on the steps. "Anne, what I did was terrible, and I'm really sorry. I just wanted to let you know that I still love you." Anne looked at him from where she was standing, trying her best to hide her hurt. "Oh that? Don't worry about it. I figured you would marry and have children someday. I'm really happy for you."

Anne was a good actress, and Mike's face fell. "I'm just sorry I lost contact with you. And I don't want you to think I didn't marry you because you don't want children." Anne smiled softly "It's quite alright. I'm just glad that you're happy." Mike was upset "But that's the trouble, Anne. I'm not happy because I'm still in love with you." Anne shook her head "Nezzy, You have the ideal wife. Me, I don't like to settle down with anyone. I don't like to be tied down." Mike knew that this wasn't true. Sure, Anne was older and more mature than when she was fifteen, but he couldn't believe that she had changed this much. He watched as Anne lit a cigarette, and he grabbed it from her. "You're smoking now? Do you know what's going to happen if you smoke for a few years? You're going to sound like that old lady who lived down the block from us, and you're gonna have that smoker's cough."

Anne's eyes welled up with tears and she turned away from him. "Oh, Anne. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." He curled his arms around her, and began to stroke her hair. Anne sniffled as he ran his fingers through her hair "I hate you, Nezzy. If you think you can come here after all these years and criticize me, well, you're mistaken." Mike stroked her cheek, his dark eyes meeting hers. "I hate you" she whispered softly, but Mike could tell by the look in her eyes that she didn't mean it. He gently cupped her face and kissed her slowly. He wasn't surprised when Anne kissed him back, her gray eyes shining as he broke the kiss. "I want to be yours, Annie. I don't care how long it takes, I'll wait until you're ready for marriage." Anne had known Mike long enough to know when he was serious about something, and she sighed softly "I need some time to think things out." Mike nodded in understanding, and he moved his hand over hers. Whatever you decide, can we always be friends?" Anne teased him as he gave her hand a squeeze. "Well I should hope so. You're the only boy who will play dress up with me." Mike chuckled as Anne kissed his cheek, and he followed her down to the dining hall. He was thrilled that Anne was back in his life, and although Anne tried to hide her emotions, he knew that she was too.


End file.
